


you're my aesthetic

by jeonghans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually the whole thing is pretty bad i'm so sorry, and so does the beginning, bc i had no idea how to finish it, don't read this thanks bye, lol i had this in my drafts for a long time and it's really short, so the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghans/pseuds/jeonghans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan had never seen someone as peaceful as the other male was, and didn't know what came over him when he pressed down on the shutter of his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my aesthetic

Jeonghan walked along the trail with his polaroid camera in his right hand. From time to time, he would snap a picture, wait for the film to develop, then add the picture to his growing collection. He still had some film left in his camera as he walked to the top of a hill. He had been thinking of hanging up his photos in his living room, and right before taking a picture of the scenery like he intended to, his lens focused in on a boy sitting by himself in the field of flowers. He had his eyes closed and head tilted to the sky. Jeonghan had never seen someone as peaceful as the other male was, and didn't know what came over him when he pressed down on the shutter of his camera. However, as he saw the film developing, he liked what he saw. 

The sunlight graced the other boy’s cheekbones, giving him a healthy glow. The flash from the camera didn’t wash out the color like it usually did, but helped the boy stand out. From what Jeonghan could see in the photo, his hair was perfectly in place, and the boy’s clothes perfectly complimented his surroundings. In fact, the flowers around him seemed to be more vibrant than the other ones in the field. Jeonghan knew that he would probably never take a better picture than the one he had taken at that moment, and he regretted not bringing his DSLR to better capture the moment.  
The boy opened his eyes at the sound of the shutter and turned around. He seemed shocked to see Jeonghan standing there with his camera blatantly by his side. After adjusting his backpack more comfortably onto his shoulders, Jeonghan started walking off the track and towards the field. He stood an arm’s length away from the boy and just stared. The staring seemed to be a bit much for the boy, who looked away as he started blushing an adorable pink. Jeonghan smiled, raised his camera, and quickly took another picture without thinking. 

At the second sound of the shutter, the boy seemed to get a hold of himself and looked pointedly at Jeonghan. However, the boy seemed to be a bit weak willed, when the glare quickly lightened up to a stare. Jeonghan smiled, and again the boy blushed. It was a sight to see, the rushing of blood from the neck to the boy’s cheeks. After a few moments, the boy patted the seat next to him, and Jeonghan accepted the offer to sit down. As soon as he sat down, Jeonghan felt a sense of peace wash over him. He rolled his neck back and forth a few times, and sighed contentedly at the feeling of his joints popping. He turned back to the other, who had been staring at him for a while, and offered the two polaroids he had taken a few moments before. 

“Hi, I’m Jeonghan,” he introduced to the boy. 

After a few seconds, there was a response. “I’m Jisoo.”


End file.
